gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkel
'''Darkel '''was a character that was removed during the development of Grand Theft Auto III. Little is known about the character, except that he was to be a revolutionary street urchin who vowed to bring down the city's economy. A lot of people think that he was retextured into Ratman in GTA IV. Description Darkel was going to be a rebellious character that would give the player rampage-like missions that would usually involve killing a large number of people. The only Darkel mission that made it into the final product involved stealing an ice cream van, using its jingle to attract pedestrians, then blowing it up. This mission was given by El Burro in the final version of game, to kill a group of gang members, in the mission I Scream, You Scream. Darkel had his voice recorded for this part by Bill Fiore, but he was never used in the final version of the game. However, the character remains listed in Grand Theft Auto III's manual's credits, as well as having a character texture retained in the game's data files. The official Grand Theft Auto III website suggests that Darkel was to reside in the Harbour Tunnel that runs underneath a portion of Portland. In fact, there are remnants of his gang that spawn inside the same tunnel. They all wear long brown robes, just like Darkel. They usually stand in a circle, encasing a Hidden Package, and spawn holding Molotov Cocktails. A mod was created to extract Darkel texture from the game's data files. Rockstar did not reveal for several years why Darkel was removed from the game. It was speculated that he was removed due to the 9/11 attacks which happened several months before the release of the game. In fact, Rockstar did delay GTA III for several months to change various aspects of the game, including the color scheme of the police cars, presumably so they did not resemble those of the NYPD. In a Q&A, Rockstar claimed that Darkel was removed because his character and his missions did not fit in very well with the rest of the game. In this Q&A Rockstar denied that Darkel was removed due to 9/11, and denied the rumor that one of his missions was going to be blowing up a school bus full of children. Some people believe that Darkel spawns in GTA III and they are still trying to find him. He is often reported running through dark alleyways and in the Harbor Tunnel where the rest of his gang can be found. Since his character model and texture are still in the game's internal files, many players believe that Darkel can spawn in Liberty City. Ratman People have made connections between Ratman and Darkel. Players have even speculated that Ratman was an easter egg placed in GTA IV by Rockstar to reference Darkel from GTA III. Most of the players reported seeing a re-textured Darkel in GTA IV. Many people said that he was removed from GTA III's final version because he has some greater purpose and they say that Rockstar instead used him in GTA IV. This is a valid theory, because most descriptions of Ratman are very similar to Darkel's appearance. See AlsoCategory:MythsCategory:Myths and Legends in GTA IIICategory:Myths and Legends in GTA IVCategory:CreaturesCategory:People * Ratman